Ray of Sunshine
by DarkWolf37
Summary: Pewdiepie plays The Walking Dead. Final Episode. This is my interpretation of the last episode, in the period of time between the end of the last scene, and the epilogue. I don't normally like het fanfiction, but the heck. It's my first published fanfiction, but more will be coming! Yay...


Ray of Sunshine

"I'll miss you Clem" whispered Lee.

"Me too" said Clementine. She raised her gun shakily in her small hands Silent tears ran down her young face. . She pointed the barrel at Lee's head. She closed her eyes, not wanting to believe this was actually happening. Clem let out a small sob before putting her finger on the trigger.

I couldn't take it. The tears ran down my face as it contorted into a grimace. "Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry" I told myself. I tried to calm down by taking a breath. Seeing the look on Clem's face stirred a new wave of sadness to wash over me. My composure crumbled. I turned away from my computer, buried my face in my hands and sobbed. I heard the shot explode out of the gun, and through the cracks in my fingers I could see the screen turn black.

"Ah, fuck," I croaked. Desperately trying to wipe away my tears, I realized it was no use. They wouldn't stop. I sat there for a little while, before I remembered my camera was still turned on. I reached over and pushed the little green ON button. The recording light blinked off. I sighed and vigorously rubbed the moisture off my face.

"I'll do the ending later," I thought, as I got up from my chair. I walked over to the apartment's small kitchen, and set my green headphones on the counter. I ran my fingers through my dirty blond hair. I sighed again and slowly made my way to my room. I thought as I walked.

"Fuck, I wonder what the bros will think when they see this..." I thought, "I can't cut it out, then I would just have to replay it again..." I huffed in frustration. "They'll think I'm a pussy..." I rolled my eyes. "Oh, wait, that's the reason I have fans in the first place..." I chuckled sadly. As I entered my room I saw Marzia sitting on the bed with her laptop resting on her knees. Her face was formed into a quizzical look as she read what was on her screen. I smiled. She was so perfect. She was so absorbed in her laptop that she hadn't realized I was there, so I quietly leaned against the door frame and observed. As the sun shined through the window, it filtered through her brown hair, making it look as if it were on fire. It reflected light off her chocolate eyes and you could see the little gold flecks in them. My little ray of sunshine. Wherever she was she was smiling and lit up everyone's day. She was beautiful. She realized I was there and turned to greet me.

"Hello Felix, oh..." Her eyes widened with concern at my red and tear tracked face, "What's wrong?" I uncrossed my arms as I stuttered out, " Oh, umm, nothing." thinking it would work.

It didn't. I bowed my head in shame as she clearly saw through my facade.

"Felix, your face is red, and clearly you've been crying." Damn women's intuition. "What has made you so depressed, miele..." she reprimanded gently. She wrapped her arms around my middle, and pulled me close. I hesitated before hugging her back. I nuzzled my face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet smell. I sighed before slightly pulling away, her arms still around my waist. I cleared my throat.

"Clementine had to kill Lee before he turned into a Walker." I choked out, my throat still constricted. God, it seemed so stupid now that I said it out loud. Her eyes widened in shock.

"That's horrible..." she said, "I thought they would both make it..." her voice trailed off.

"You must think I'm a pussy." I managed. "It was just a video game..." She just smiled.

"Hey," she started," remember when I cried at Batman the other night? I was bawling my eyes out..." I recalled the memory of watching it at the cinema. She patted my chest playfully.

"I won't think any less of you for crying at this sad moment. It was heard not to get attached to the characters. You never realize how great something is until it makes you cry." Man, she was perfect.

"You are perfect, you know that?" I asked.

"I know." she said cheekily. She pecked me once on the lips and once on my cheek.

"I love you." I said goofily. She giggled.

"I love you to Felix." She unwrapped her arms around my waist and went back to her laptop. "Now go tell your fans how much of a non-wuss you are." She giggled and smiled. I scoffed and stuck my tongue out at her. She made a silly face and wiggled her fingers at me. I laughed.

"Go," she said sternly.

"Okay, okay I'm going." I laughed and walked back to the kitchen. I grabbed my green headphones from off the counter and walked over to my computer. I reached over and turned my camera back on. I tested it to make sure it was recording before I sat back down. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair before putting my headphones back on. I clicked the resume button on the computer. I watched as the end scene played out. My face turned into a confused look as I said my thoughts out loud. I finally realized that it was hinting at a second season. Okaaay, time to explain my breakdown.

"What the fuck, ummm, this is kind of weird for me." I put on a brave face as I talked. "I don't think I'm usually this sensitive to these kinds of things..." I sighed. "I think it's normally just stupid and cheesy, but when you go through an adventure like this, umm... it's hard when you actually care about them." I rubbed a hand over my face." Uh, yeah, and I was holding back," I admitted," I wasn't like, ya know, trying to cry on purpose, or some shit like that, it just fucking came, okay? Let's just_move on and forget what happened_? OKAY?!" I tried to regain some of my dignity. "You can call me any bad names you want, but it won't matter. I don't care. Hope you at least enjoyed the video. Like and favorite, and all that stuff. Love ya bro's. Brofist." I brofisted the camera and sighed. I turned my camera off, and got up.

"That was sweet, "said a voice from beside me. I jumped and let out a very, _very _unmanly yelp, before I realized it was Marzia.

" Sluta! Marzia, you scared me..." I let out a short breath to recover from the scare. "Wait, what did you say?"

"I said "that was sweet."" She smirked and walked closer to me.

"Thanks, I guess..." I muttered and looked away. She rested her hands on my shoulders.

"No really, I mean it. You revealed how sensitive you can be, and that's what I love about you." She smiled and turned her head to the side. She was so cute. I tilted my head and batted my eyelashes like a little girl. She giggled.

"Not as sensitive as you though..." I poked my hand into her side. She shrieked and jumped away.

"NOT THE SAME!" she yelled, and tried to escape my tickling attacks. I continued to chase her around the house until we both collapsed on the floor in giggles. Life could not be more perfect.

THE END

Thank you for reading this terrible fanfic. It just popped into my head after I watched Pewdie play the Walking Dead. This is my first written fanfiction, so bear with me.

Translations:

*Meile*: looked it up on Google. It's Italian for honey, sweetheart, anything like that.

*Sluta*: I got this from a funny moments montage when he played Cry of Fear, where the hanged women jumpscares got him. It made me laugh even harder the second time I watched it. It means "Stop it!" in Swedish. lol.


End file.
